The scientist
by Merodeadora5
Summary: Songfic inspirado en una canción de coldplay, the scientist... por cierto, ke la traducción está al final. Es un poco corto pero a mi me gusta. (como no, se lo dedico a Dru, ke el disco es suyo, jeje)


**THE SCIENTIST**

_**Esto es un acceso de inspiración inesperadamente otorgado por una cancion de coldplay...(the cientist, la traducción de la letra está al final) jeje esta dedicado a Dru que ha sido la ke me ha enganchado a la cancion de forma muy poco noble y bueno va ke me enrrollo... dejad revis diciendo si os a gustado porfavor, ke a me a salido mu bonitoooooo...**_

****

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

"**Aún recordaba la luz que vio en torno a ella la primera vez que apareció en su vida... era su arura dorada, invisible para todos los demás. Nadie la había visto todavía. Nadie sabía lo increíble que era ELLA."**

**I had to find you**

**Tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart**

"**Pero ahora solo quedaba dolor... se había ido. Había sido culpa suya. Lily nunca volvería porque él la había echado de su vida."**

**Tell me your secrets**

**And ask me your questions**

**Oh let's go back to the start**

"**Cada secreto, cada misterio suyo le había llenado desde el primer momento... Las heridas no pueden sanar en un segundo ¿Qué podía hacer? Ninguna disculpa era buena... ¿había perdido esa luz para siempre? ¿Había perdido su luz _especial_?"**

**Running in circles**

**Coming up tails**

**Heads on a silence apart**

"**Desde el primer momento había sido emocionante. Un juego en el que el siguiente paso podía ser el final. Pero él había fallado"**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

"**Había permitido que ella perdiera. Nunca fue fácil... Nunca se preparó suficiente para el dolor..."**

**Oh take me back to the start**

"**Ahora si que estas solo, James..."**

**I was just guessing**

**At numbers and figures**

**Pulling your puzzles apart**

"**... nunca encotrarás su secreto..."**

**Questions of science**

**Science and progress**

**Do not speak as loud as my heart**

"**... aunque el corazón se rompa... grite... estalle de dolor..."**

**Tell me you love me**

**Come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start**

"**James miró por la ventana: ella estaba abajo, en el jardín... una figura lejana en la primavera."**

**Running in circles**

**Coming up tails**

**Heads on a silence apart**

"**¿Sólo una oportunidad?... no hay reglas en el juego del amor"**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

"**En la noche de luna llena, el espíritu de James navegava entre los aullidos del lobo... una nueva esperanza, un nuevo dia... otra luna llena. Todo cambia Lils."**

**I'm going back to the start...**

**  
_Conmovedor... snif... bueno va, yo a lo mío... ahí teneis traduccion de la letra... es mucho más bonita en inglés, claro, pero bueno..._**

**THE SCIENTIST**

**Subo a conocerte, a decirte que lo siento tu no sabes cuan adorable eres.**

**Tuve que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito y decirte que fui yo quien te alejó.**

**Dime tus secretos, y cuida tus preguntas Oh Volvamos a empezar.**

**Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendonos, dirigiendonos a una ciencia desconocida.**

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Es una gran lástima para nosotros el apartarnos. Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ninguno alguna vez me dijo que sería así de duro.**

**Oh, Llevame de regreso al inicio.**

**Acabo justamente de estar adivinando, en números y figuras, estirando aparte los enigmas.**

**Preguntas científicas, ciencia y progreso... no llegan a hablar tan fuerte como mi Corazón.**

**Y dime que me Amas, regresa y visitame. Oh, me apresuro para empezar. Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendonos, volviendo, tal y como somos.**

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Es una gran lástima para nosotros el apartarnos. Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ninguno alguna vez me dijo que sería así de duro.**

**Estoy volviendo a empezar...**

_**Bueno, besos a todos los lectores...**_

_**Merodeadora5**_

_**PD: Dejad reviews!!! No hace falta ke sean largos solo quiero una opinión... Gracias por leer mi fic!!!**_

_**PPD:Dentro de nada subo el segundo capi de Una historia perdida en el pasado, ke ya casi estaaaaaaaa... y va a haber sorpresa epatante al final... todo es posible...**_


End file.
